


Carnivorous

by digitaldreams



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Carnivorous Plants, Festivals, Halloween Costumes, Or like Gustav since this is FEH, Sewing, bernie bear..., not beta read we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitaldreams/pseuds/digitaldreams
Summary: Bernadetta is tired of talking.
Kudos: 10





	Carnivorous

Bernadetta didn't expect to be wrapped up in a spooky holiday when she was brought to the land of Askr. She had been terrified out of her mind basically ever since she got there, but the promises of a frightening celebration seemed to draw her in. There was something about this idea that made her think that perhaps Askr wouldn't be as bad as she had anticipated in the beginning. 

It wasn't unusual for people to be seen walking around the Order of Heroes base in costumes that Bernadetta hadn't ever anticipated seeing. Perhaps she could use this to her advantage. Bernadetta didn't think that she was a particular mischievous person, but maybe she could embrace that side of herself now that she was in Askr. 

If others were allowed to wear costumes, then who was to say that she couldn't do the same? A smirk appeared on her face at the thought, and she found herself dashing off to her room. She was thankful, not for the first time, for her skills with a needle and thread. If everyone else was wearing costumes, then she could do the same. 

Unfortunately, she was approached rather often by people who wanted to get to know her better, and there was no way for her to avoid them. She knew the people from the Officers Academy decently enough, so she was sure of how she could stay out of their ways, but Askr was a beast of a different sort. Bernadetta wanted nothing more than to be able to spend time alone, and she was going to reach her goal of isolation at any cost. 

And so, Bernadetta von Varley sat at her desk and began to sew at green fabric until she had crafted a large leaf. Askr didn't have a greenhouse, but she didn't need a reference to make something like this. After all, it was rather easy for her to conjure the image of her favorite plant to the back of her head. 

It was a carnivorous plant that was supposedly found in Brigid and had been brought to Garreg Mach Monastery a few years before she attended the school as a student. Nearly everyone else looked at it with disgust, so the task to water the plant fell to Bernadetta. She picked up a watering can often and tipped it over the delicate little scamp, even if she got weird looks from whoever was in the greenhouse. 

The sun went up and fell back down without her noticing. The room she stayed in lacked a window, so there was no easy way for her to mark the passage of time without departing from her bed. She refused to do so out of fear that she would run into someone, anyone, outside of her room, so she ignored any concerns regarding the time that flowed by. She had enough food stored away in her room (her way of staying away from people even further) to not need to worry about that. 

Bernadetta wasn't sure how much time had passed until the costume was finished. She had stitched countless fabric leaves onto a pot outline and stems that reached for the sky. When she peered in the mirror, she realized that she looked ridiculous, but she didn't care in the slightest. Who was going to judge her for it when she was dressed as a giant carnivorous plant? 

She figured that she was going to have to give her new costume a shot sooner or later, so she slipped into it after making a few final adjustments with a smile. She was able to slip out her door without any issues, but she heard footsteps coming from down the hall. Bernadetta let out a gasp and fell to her knees in a crouching position, allowing her false leaves and trap-like mouth mask her appearance. 

Bernadetta heard as the footsteps sped up once they went by. She couldn't help but smile to herself. Her plan had worked. Not only was she paying homage to her favorite plant from back home, but she was able to keep from interacting with people while wearing it! Perfect! 

Bernadetta continued moving to the dining hall of the Order of Heroes base, stopping and crouching on the ground when she heard others coming. Nobody asked her about it, seemingly too rattled and confused by the existence of the large plant to bother. She made it to and from her room without anyone speaking a word to her, and when she finally locked her door once again, a laugh pushed itself free from her lips to echo throughout the room. 

She was going to have to use this plan more often. 

The festival of costumes and pumpkins came and went, but the sightings of a peculiarly large carnivorous plant never stopped. Bernadetta couldn't help but grin whenever she stepped into it, still proud of her handiwork even weeks later. It became regular for her to set out with it when she wasn't in the mood for conversation (which was much more often than it should have been). The only time she was ever seen in her regular clothes was when she was on the battlefield... 

And she wouldn't have it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, I need a break from constantly writing angst to have some fun. Bernadetta also needs a break from constant suffering, so here we go. 
> 
> Plant Bernie alt 2020
> 
> (PS yes the costume 100% looks like a Piranha Plant she can have some fun)
> 
> -Digital


End file.
